


[錘基]Trick You試閱

by Kazusayo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazusayo/pseuds/Kazusayo
Summary: AVG3衍生





	[錘基]Trick You試閱

　　在這之前，Loki早已設想過無數次了，關於自己的死亡。

　　他知道自己終將一死，也許是在千萬年之後，連最後的恆星都垂死凍結、也許這個星系中再也沒有會張嘴喘氣的活物、也許在他終於找到方法終結他與Thor之間那場曠日費時又不可調停的愛憎。

　　到那時，他會死在這浩渺宇宙某個水深火熱的旮旯、在哪頭流著上古神血的畜牲嘴下、在九界百族的口誅筆伐、在某顆黯淡無光的星辰之上，又或者在一切塵埃落定後，想盡辦法死在Thor手裡，成為那英武壯碩的不朽神驅上唯一一道永不彌合的傷口，同雷神一塊亙古常存。

 

　　──這主意不錯。Loki愉快地想，既惡毒又浪漫、富有戲劇性、還不可預知，一樣樣都是Loki鍾愛的詞彙。

　　最近十年間，他不止熱衷去思考這些，更開始知道要去身體力行了──儘管作為神的他遠沒有如此脆弱易碎，但在有意為之下也不難去揭開死亡的冰山一角。

　　不得不說，Loki簡直對假死這一門專業上癮，他樂此不疲，特別是在意識到Thor會為他的死傷心欲絕的時候。

 

　　Loki無時不刻都喜歡去想像自己會怎麼死，而那會兒他的兄長又會有多心碎，可當他正想到愉快處，卻又被一只不適趣的大掌不依不饒地打斷。

 

　　船艙內的空調溫度很低，但扣在他腦後的手掌粗糙溫熱，可以輕易捏碎精鐵的手指用再小心翼翼不過的的力道，穿過墨黑的髮間，一下一下摩娑，討好中帶著催促的觸感。

　　Thor低沉的嗓音傳來：「別想了，Loki，你不會死的，但我知道，你再不幫幫我，我才真的會死。」

　　Loki回過神，無可奈何地瞅了瞅將胯部湊到他鼻尖的蠢貨以及與持有者智商匹配的駑鈍巨物。

　　像是注意到他的視線，那根粗長滾燙、經絡突出、並且方才還在他體內肆虐的龐然肉根晃了晃，馬眼一張一合地淌出情動的體液，好像全心全意在期待那條九界聞名的銀舌頭安慰。

 

　　貪得無厭的巨怪。

　　Loki撇撇嘴，小聲嘟囔句啥，在Thor意識到情況不對前，張嘴就在通紅飽滿的龜頭上咬了一口。

　　接著Loki便得償所願地得到一個把他往死裡幹的男人以及一場堪比死亡的性愛。

 

　　※

 

　　Frigga曾說過，自幼早黠對他而言並不是命運女神的惠賜。

　　到很久之後，Loki才得以從回憶裡母親心事重重的面容讀出她當時的未盡之意──她不忍說出口的是，那是他的詛咒。

　　事實是，他母親是對的。

 

　　與孱弱的肉體相比，Loki的腦子著實太好使了。

　　如同一株費盡全力方得從陽光不曾眷顧的牆角抽芽的新葉，葉脈上卻銘刻著足以顛覆萬國的咒語，那與自然法則背道而馳的強大，注定是禁忌。

　　他小小年紀就掌握華納魔法師終其一生方能觸及的盧恩符文、在真相大白前便推斷出神域眾人對他的流言蜚語並非空穴來風、並且在Thor還搞不清楚性愛之間是怎麼一回事時，已率先看清自己內心真實存在的汙濁和陰暗。

 

　　那些親吻、擁抱、互相摁倒、擠在一張床上搓揉彼此腫脹的陰莖，將初精射在對方的小腹上，對年輕懵懂雷神而言大抵都只是如同幼獸玩鬧的本能，理所當然，又無關情愛。

　　可對Loki來說不是。

　　或者在其他方面，他都可以佯裝蠢笨視若無睹，但當他真切理解到，他對Thor抱持的不只是兄弟間乾淨純粹的孺慕之情，而是只想將他的肉具舔硬吃進體內同他融為一體的寡廉鮮恥後，他就開始不分場合地設想他的愛情跟死亡。

　　──像他這種使出渾身解數勾引自己光輝無暇的兄長一塊離經叛道、近親相姦的淫蕩弟弟，理應只能也只配得到死亡。

 

　　所以在他被他那像野獸幼崽一樣精力充沛的哥哥拉著一塊在神域裡為非作歹，卻意外招惹上一頭龐然巨獸的時候，他覺得如果經此一死也未必不好。

　　可當Thor在被父親勒令與他隔離的當天深夜，帶著一身新鮮傷口悄悄摸進他寢室裡握住他的手時，他又捨不得這條性命了。

　　這段過去好比他們倆人命運的縮影，未來百年的一切都與這過程驚人的相似。

　　百年來，Loki始終在愛情跟死亡之間幾經往復，在一段時間裡，他會跟Thor瘋狂做愛，年輕力壯並且初嘗情慾滋味的兄弟花樣繁多又百無禁忌，那會兒他們的精斑跟體液簡直染上仙宮的每一個角落；可接著下一個十年，Loki又想盡辦法處處與Thor唱反調，試探他究竟要突破他的哥哥的哪一個底線，對方才會對他興起殺意，這反覆無常的遊戲一直維持到眾神之父將他不願正視的謎底毫不保留地揭曉在Loki眼前。

　　而他別無選擇。

　　當Loki為了成為那雙藍眼睛裡永遠的陰霾而從七彩橋面縱身墜落的時候，他把自己的死當作是最盛大壯烈的紀念，可當他在Thor中庭女友住處隔壁的愛情賓館纏著哥哥的腰間跟他滾成一團的時候，他又覺得過去任何一次瀕死的記憶都不如當下被Thor幹死來的酣暢淋漓。

 

　　他對死亡模樣的臆測與他的愛情一樣悲觀絕望，但無論他過去如何想像，也難以預料到真實情況分毫。

　　饒是Loki再機關算盡，也沒有想到迎接死亡這一天會來的如此猝不及防。

 

　　飛船遇襲、Thor命在旦夕、再到他徹底失去知覺，那只是一瞬間的事而已。

　　他的脖頸被巨力擠壓、缺氧窒息的苦楚在四肢蔓延，隨著握在頸間的五指最後的絞緊，他感覺到眼前發白，再也吸不進一絲氧氣的時刻，黑暗隨之籠罩。

　　好像彈指來到千萬光年之外的荒蕪星系，Thor最後的叫喊已經遠到他前所未有的聚精會神也難以分辨。

 

　　Loki突然升起一絲明悟，真正的終結跟他臆想中的任何一種模樣都不同。

　　對此，他有點遺憾。

　　大抵真是最後了，他沒法見到明天早晨升起的金色日光，也再也見不到在朝曦中閃閃發光的、他金色的哥哥了。

 

　　※

 

　　Thor終於後知後覺的意識到，對他來說，真正不可承受的毀滅，不是被他們倆一把火燒成落暮黃昏的阿斯加德，而是他親眼目睹弟弟從一條美麗鮮活的生命變成一具餘溫漸退的軀體，卻無能為力。

　　這才是他的末日。

 

　　此時此刻，他的腦子已經沒法思考任何前因後果，亂糟糟的一團狼藉。

　　Thor從來都認為沒有什麼能難倒自己，他生而為神，注定是仙宮未來的主人、繼他父親之後主宰九界的下一位神王，可他先後失去了他的母后、他的父親、他的長姊，接著是他大部分的人民，最後連Loki也……

　　他失去他了，這一次是真真正正的。

 

　　Thor用力地閉上眼，憤怒、失落、悲傷、痛徹心扉，五味雜陳的情緒如同暴雨和悶雷在他腦中肆虐，他頭痛欲裂卻別無他法，在他以為自己要承受不住用雷霆之怒粉碎方圓百里所有活物之前，過往經來千百年酸甜苦楚的記憶突然像泉水一樣地湧現。

　　那就好像Loki某一年闖的禍，用新學會的把戲在他腦中頭放進一團火……或是一小盞燈？它的燈芯非常奇特，黑金相間擰成一束，上頭燃著罕見的冷綠火焰，那團微弱的火光跳動的每一秒，都會有畫面從Thor記憶深處一幀幀地浮現在腦海中。

　　Thor被畫面中如同兩枚相鄰金蘋果一樣相生相伴的小兄弟勾去大半心神，他再也無暇顧及外務，與相對平復的意志相反，他英武偉岸的身體只剩下最原始的本能反應──他要給他的弟弟復仇。

 

　　執念化成一簇冷焰，從雷神體內緩慢地燒灼出來，在他英俊剛毅的五官上，在他好像永遠都那麼正義凜然的海藍眼瞳中，染上一抹冷靜克制的瘋狂。

　　他要給他弟弟復仇。

　　縱然他覺醒了通天神力，假以時日便是手無寸鐵也能在彈指間要了一打泰坦星人的命──可他等不及。

　　他要給他弟弟復仇，馬上。

　　他不吝惜他近乎無垠的壽命、不在乎平舖在眼前的一片坦途、不為他未來千萬年注定輝煌璀璨的神王命運所動，實在是因為他急迫極了。

　　倘若手腳足夠快，興許復仇結束他還能趕上Loki的腳步，他弟弟那麼柔軟可愛，可別在哪條通往冥界的黑街後巷給人欺負了，他得手把手將他帶回英靈殿的。

 

　　※

 

　　Loki感覺自己陷入一個蔚藍溫暖的夢境，群星閃爍的宇宙被海水填滿，懸浮其中的他被漫無邊際的暖潮和星辰包裹，四周一片清澈澄明，穿越時空投映而來的日光將整片海洋照耀得波光粼粼，七彩斑斕的魚群和飛鳥成群結隊自身側游曳而過。

　　他彷彿被流放到時空軸之外，很遠、很遠的地方，如果不是適時出現一股如針刺般的酸澀痛楚一點一點地，如細微卻不容忽視的電流從四肢百骸竄上，他想，他很願意繼續陷在這個潔淨無垢的夢境裡。

 

　　入目一片純白。

　　Loki第一時間就知道，這裡不是英靈殿，也並非亡者所屬的冥界，那麼，會是哪裡呢？

　　他花了點時間將肉身毀去後失去居所而四散的神魂重新聚集在一塊，試圖重新掌握現狀的結果令他吃驚。

 

　　大抵每顆宇宙寶石都存在一些不可言說的功能？Loki想，他曾短暫地擁有過宇宙魔方，在侵佔中庭那會兒，為了攝取力量，他曾溝通核心，並感受到來自寶石的奇異共鳴，所以如今他得到了空間寶石的眷顧，至於原理──……

　　以他研究甚深的魔法理論來看，對九界百族，魂魄才是個體真正的根本，肉身不過穩固神魂的外殼，而此刻，他的魂魄既沒回歸英靈殿，也沒讓冥界收納，而是在寶石之力的作用下，被留在生死之間的夾縫，一個完全由空間寶石殘留的力量開闢出來的空間。

　　他握了握自己暈著藍光的手掌，感覺到一股與生氣全然二致的力量在體內流淌，它們強大、穩定，而且源源不絕，好像一個完全由純粹空間之力組成的全新皮囊，令它的神魂能暫居其中，不致潰散。

 

　　是了，這說得通。

　　Loki牽起唇角，如同童年第一次翻開置於金宮圖書館最深處的那本禁書一樣，瞬間就為新得手的玩具沉迷。

　　他一抬手，空間之力便於指掌間乖巧穿梭，如同馴服的牝馬，全新肉身的使用方始與宇宙魔方有異曲同工之妙，他的魂魄以殘留的力量為載體，能在彈指間穿越千萬光年，亦能在有限的空間中以實體出現。

 

　　這實在非常有趣。

　　面對這突如其來的變故，Loki已自有打算，並且特別迫不及待。

 

※

 

　　Thor正在進行一場發自本心的自我鞭笞。

　　外界的聲響於他就像隔著一扇窗的雨幕，他聽不真切，卻還是能機械式地做出反應。

　　他似乎在陌生的船艙內遇到一些陌生的人，好，不好，要做什麼，要去哪，無論如何作答，對此刻的他而言沒有什麼區別，驅動他行動的唯一動力只有拿到那柄武器，用它為Loki復仇。

　　途中遭遇的過客或者順手手刃的阻礙都只是個過程，他已然拋去昔日仙宮大王子的友善直率，用更接近他父親、也更像一位神王的方式來達成他的目的──他冷酷麻木、視死如歸，哪怕要以神體潰散為代價來負載一顆恆星的力量也在所不惜的不顧一切。

　　活下來，復仇，或者死，反正他已經沒有什麼能再失去了。

 

　　他確實沒有什麼能再失去了。

　　Thor在某個清醒的間隙也想過，明明他已經經歷過三次Loki的死亡，照理說他也差不多該習慣了，可他沒有。

　　這次，向來都是揮舞槌子迎難而上的雷神寧願迷失在不知道要放到啥時的腦內跑馬燈裡頭，一邊逃避這個事實，一邊繼續行動好不耽誤他的復仇大業。

　　Thor甚至想過，若一切能重來，他願意匍匐在Loki腳尖，祈求他能繼續扮演他最擅長的角色，用他那些古靈精怪的聰明把戲，用騙的、用誆的，用那張能說善道的嘴，用那條讓他欲仙欲死的銀舌頭，用盡所有能用上的東西來活下去。

　　可惜這宇宙中，沒有如果。

 

　　※

 

　　神力覺醒的年輕神王確實擁有為他的弟弟復仇的能力，一切只差了臨門一腳。

　　咫尺天涯，但六枚寶石崩碎之間，終究還是一敗塗地。

　　當這場慘烈到世人難以想像的戰役隨著某些人的逝去陷入膠著時，Thor沒有隨倖存的中庭戰友聚集一處，而是獨自前往什麼什麼地方。

 

　　他腦中黑金相間的燈芯還在燃燒，眼前回放的還是他與Loki的一切。

　　回憶裡他們實在太快樂了，弟弟綠濛濛的眼睛和不留情面的薄唇在他的操幹的下都會變成他喜歡的模樣，一邊流著淚一邊要他操得更深，讓他樂不思蜀，Thor甚至不能太肯定自己此刻身在何方，最初時似乎耳邊還傳來戰友的語音，可漸漸模糊不清。

　　他此刻不只身負雷霆之威，同樣帶著虹橋的力量，像天地間閒庭信步的君王，他可以一步紐約，一步倫敦。

　　Thor一步不停，走遍Loki曾在中庭留下蹤跡的每個場所。

 

　　不知過了多久，他耳邊響起一聲熟悉譏誚的冷笑。

 

　　Thor腦中最後一段風中殘燭的綠色火焰猛然一跳，然後熄滅了。

 

　　TBC.


End file.
